And she sank
by Pala unelmaa
Summary: Sakura fell while escaping, only to be rescued by a nin who she would never expected to do so.


Author's notes

-Firstly, I'm not native English speaker –don't kill me because of the grammar mistakes D: Or any other mistakes.

-Secondly, this is my first fic ever. So I'm really happy if you could give me some advice in writing etc.

-Thirdly, I hope that this story won't be really bad and soeey for the shortness!

She was running. The air was escaping from her lungs in a loud huff, and every time she tried to get more air, it hurt, it hurt so much.

She had ran so long, she couldn't feel the chakra in her feet's anymore, or she couldn't feel the soaking red clothes she was wearing. She noticed green blur all around her, they were trees. She could smell the metallic tint of blood, and she could remember what had happened few minutes ago, what had caused her to fleet, to run for her small life.

Suddenly few, pitch-black kunai were thrown on her path, and she couldn't dodge in time. Maybe she was tired, maybe she couldn't react anymore, but she didn't even flinch when two of them punctured her flesh, but that little sting of a pain forced her out of her coma – she could suddenly think again, to be _herself _again. To be Sakura Haruno.

She cursed out loud, because Sakura knew that her enemy wouldn't mind about it, or rather she knew that it didn't matter anymore. She would be dead in a few minutes, and that's it.

Quickly her mind reeled to the last ten minutes, when she was ambushed by a group of rogue nins which had attacked without a sound, and she hadn't reacted right away. The small child and a woman she was supposed to protect were killed in the first seconds –just in front of her emerald green eyes.

And it was her first solo mission in months, Sakura had been too long in the hospital for god's sake!

When she was able to react, it was maybe too late. But Sakura really had tried to kick some nin ass, but there were too many of them, or they just were too good. Not even her amazing medic ability hadn't helped her. So, the only thing Sakura could do to survive was to run. Even if it felt so… Against of Leaf idealism, she had run.

Sakura could feel the cold stare from the rogue nin in her back. Hell' Sakura was thinking why she was still able to run. Sakura's brows were knit together when she tried to find something useful from her head. Maybe something in her ANBU years? Or maybe some forgotten memories of training with Tsunade?

Nothing came in her mind, and Sakura cursed again, this time with heavier words.

Then, a small voice entered her blurry mind. It reminded her of a thunder, but it was too calm sound to be thunder, and then it hit her. A waterfall, a waterfall was in front of her. Maybe few hundred meters? Behind the mossy trees anyways, and it was all she needed to know.

Shakily Sakura pushed her last bits of chakra in her legs, and she ran faster while a plan formatted in her mind. She might not survive, but no one would know that she had run away from battle, if she disappeared in a mission. It was low, and Sakura knew it. But for too long people had called her weak, and if they'd know what she had just done it would start all over again and she would break down.

Sakura bit her teeth together, when she realized how large that waterfall was. And in a few seconds, she would be falling with all that water mass. A cold feeling had lurched itself in her stomach, and she swallowed hard.

Sakura glanced backwards –and finally saw her enemy. And that nin was wearing slashed Leaf hitai-ate and an old ANBU mask, it was all cracked up, and it was painted to look like a mouse. And from those narrow eye slits Sakura saw pair of striking blue eyes, which widened in surprise when Sakura fell.

And Sakura screamed. When she was looking her enemy, she hadn't looked in front of her, and had fell without warning. Even if she was going to do it anyway, now it felt too bad.

And panic took over Sakura. Quickly she tried to concentrate some chakra on her limbs, so she maybe could crab on something, but to her horror, she had depleted her chakra. One word made its way on her small lips, before she hit the hard surface of the water. "Fuck."

And Sakura was sure, for a minute, which that nin that had been following her had taken of his mask –and the last thing Sakura had seen of him was bright green hair. Or maybe it had been the leaves of a nearby tree? It had been so fast moment, and she has more important things to think about.

Like where was the surface? All Sakura could see was muddy water and bubbles. The air was trying to escape from her lips, and her lungs were already screaming for some more air. And it didn't help when she touched the rocky bottom of that lake. Quickly Sakura kicked some speed from the bottom, and the water even cleared a bit. Little hope for air was hanging in Sakura's mind, and then her pink haired head broke the surface, and she gasped for fresh air.

That was when Sakura realized, how cold there was. Her limbs were shivering, her wounds were bleeding, and the water was slowly turning to little reddish.

"I need to get out of here…" Sakura muttered quietly, and started swimming, and then she felt them; the kunai which were still in her leg. Slowly Sakura realized, that she couldn't swim, or use her leg at the moment. She would need to take those kunai off, but then the wounds would be bleeding too much, and she would die quickly. Or quirkier.

Her movements started to be sluggish, and it was hard to stay on the surface. More than once Sakura was under the water for a while, until she came back to the surface but every time it was harder. Until Sakura could feel how the chakra depletion and soreness of her muscles catched her up –and she passed out in the lake. She didn't feel how her lungs were filled with water, or how the water current was pushing her to somewhere. Hell, Sakura didn't even know where she was. All she felt was calm peace, the feeling of emptiness when you're passed out.

And just before the blackness took her over, she thought how different she could have been when she was a kid. Now she was twenty, and not too much wiser than when she was ten. Maybe she should change that?

And she sank deeper.


End file.
